


Slytherin Boy

by Naadi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naadi/pseuds/Naadi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art drawn for the Imitation Challenge on Livejournal's HP Fringeart community:  Draco Malfoy drawn as an imitation of Gainsborough's "Blue Boy".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slytherin Boy

**Author's Note:**

> As much as I dislike using the HP movie actors as models for my artwork, I really wanted this to be funny, and Tom Felton's classic Draco smirk just worked so much better than the original face I tried to start with. So with apologies to Tom . . . :) There seemed to be ruins in the original background on the right, so I changed that to be a possible Malfoy Manor in the distance.

The original Gainsborough portrait, "The Blue Boy"

 

My imitation painting, "Slytherin Boy"


End file.
